


Thank you!

by Jaimyy



Series: DEArtfest [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimyy/pseuds/Jaimyy
Series: DEArtfest [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809697
Kudos: 12





	Thank you!

DE Artfest July 2020 is officially coming to an end and it was only appropriate to close off the month with a great big THANK YOU!

I want to thank the Octopunk media crew/cast for this opportunity to let the artists shine, making them feel validated and supporting them every step of the way. Without you we wouldn't have this amazing community that we all love so much.

I want to thank all of the amazing people in this community for showing their art, their writing, their cosplays, their acting but most importantly, the huge amount of support!

Even those who weren't able to post anything of their own, your support means more than enough to all of us.

I used to write and draw when I was younger but lost touch with it a long tine ago. That was until DEartfest where I picked up the hobbies I used to love so much once again. I have re-found the love for these things but if it wasn't for the amazing support from everybody I probabl wouldn't have gotten back into it after all. 

The support in this amazing fandom has brought so much joy and happiness and I am so proud to be a part of this community.

There is so much more I would love to say but I would probably end up rambling about how much I love and treasure all of you out there.

I hope to see more of all of your amazing art even after July has ended.

I will continue to support each and every one of you.

As always,

Stay great, hydrate and have a happy timezone 💙


End file.
